¿Dulce o Truco?
by Blue Windy
Summary: Ed es un chico apático que detesta Halloween, Al no lo es… y tampoco Mustang, pero no viene al caso. Hay un disfraz muy peculiar sobre la cama de Edward que le llama y le dice:‘usame!’ edenvy o.O


_Titulo:_ ¿Dulce o Truco?  
_Autor:_ Blue Windy  
_Pareja_: EdXenvy (asi es! Oh por dios… no puedo creer que Ed sea el dominante, aunque ni se nota vdd? xD tuvo suerte esta vez)  
_Advertencias: _Shounen Ai, incongruencias… la autora ignorando el final de la historia original del anime por completo… creo que esta vez no hay lenguaje demasiado inapropiado xD (milagro!)

Has sido advertido! Si no te hacen feliz las cuestiones arriba mencionadas no leas, okay? No me hago responsable.

_Negacion de Responsabilidad:_ FullMetal Alchemist NO me pertence y no estoy haciendo ninguna ganancia economica al publicar este intento de historia.  
_Summary:_ Ed es un chico apático que detesta Halloween, Al no lo es… y tampoco Mustang, pero eso no viene al caso. Hay un disfraz bastante peculiar sobre la cama de Edward que le llama y le dice: 'usame!' edenvy o.O

* * *

Malditas fiestas inútiles comercialistas… la cosa de esta celebración era solo benéfica para los dentistas… 

Halloween… que trivial y loco sonaba, sin embargo desde hacia ya dos semanas su hermano estaba emocionadísimo buscando disfraces apropiados, buscando una cubetita con forma de calabaza para cargar sus regalos… buscando el disfraz perfecto para Ed, pero él no quería ir, no quería participar en la fiesta de locos vestidos de maneras extrañas.

Edward tenía su orgullo, y no lo dejaría escaparse en una noche, solo por vestirse de conejito e ir a pedir dulces por el mundo.

-Ed, no seas tan apático¡será divertido!-

-no le veo nada divertido a andar vestido de animal del bosque tocando en cada puerta mendigando por dulces, Al- miró a su hermano severamente –si esa es tu idea de diversión… entonces creo que iré buscando un centro de ayuda para mentes trastornadas-

-bah, eres un aguafiestas, hermano… no hay nada que llene mas de vida que salir en medio de la noche fresca a alegrar las vidas de los demás gritando "¿dulce o truco?" en sus puertas…-

-y produciéndoles un paro cardiaco… o un severo ataque de risa-

-no Nii-san, dándoles, a cambio de dulces, nuestras sonrisas y el sonido de nuestras risas-

-sinceramente no me haría feliz ver a un montón de chiquillos hiperactivos y pegajosos riendo sin cesar frente a mi puerta… creo que de hecho me preocuparía-

Al se giró indignado y siguió arreglando la decoración de Halloween para su casa.

-claro, pero tú eres anormal… cualquier persona normal se divierte con eso-

-¡no es verdad!- Edward se sentó en el borde del sillón, mirando con fieros ojos al que se hacia llamar su hermano –a nadie le hace feliz… y no soy anormal- aclaró cruzándose de brazos. Al estuvo a punto de decirle otra cosa, mas el teléfono le interrumpió, se peleó con todas las cosas que estaba usando para su decoración en su carrera por llegar a él, sin embargo a solo tres pasos a Edward se le ocurrió estirarse y contestar.

-¿Malo?- contestó el mayor de los Elric con una sonrisa triunfante en la boca, burlándose de su hermano pequeño agitando un dedo frente a su cara.

-¿disculpe?-

Edward fastidiado le dirigió una mirada asesina a su teléfono, deseando que la persona al otro lado de la línea captara su mensaje.

-quise decir 'bueno'… lo lamento tanto-

-oh, no hay problema, mire, la llamo de Dulces Julia, resulta que tenemos buenísimas ofertas para este treinta y uno de Octubre que no debe dejar pasar-

-lo siento de nuevo, señorita, pero soy anormal, por lo tanto no participo en esta clase de cosas, adiós- Con eso colgó y miró a Alphonse quien se estaba aguantando la risa con todo lo que podía.

-Hermano… eres la cosa mas aburrida del mundo-

-¿tú crees?-

Alphonse asintió, volviendo a su lugar en el suelo, entre sus trozos de papel naranja y negros. Edward se levantó del sofá y aun fastidiado se dirigió a su habitación. El traje de conejito le miraba burlón desde su cama.

-¿Qué miras, tonto?- El disfraz guardó silencio, Edward podía distinguir su callada risa de entre el aplastante silencio.

-ni creas que te usare, trajecito de segunda- Su disfraz le miro con tristeza, y Edward sonrió con cinismo. –eres muy feo ¿sabes?- se acerco al disfraz a paso lento –con tus orejitas largas, y tu colita peluda… y esas horribles medias de rombos… sin contar el diminuto short y esas tiras que simulan ser alguna especie de camiseta…-

Entonces Edward reaccionó –¿pero que clase de regalo es este? Debe estar muy zafado si cree que me lo pondré… que pena que él haya gastado dinero en ti- hundió un dedo delgado entre la tela suave de las orejas.

Aunque había algo que picaba dentro de su cabeza… tenia infinitas ganas de ponerse ese traje y ver que tal le quedaba… ver si la armaba como conejito bailarín.

-------------------

-Edward, deberías ponerte ya tu disfraz, Roy no tardara en llegar-

-bien por él-

-¿de verdad me dejaras ir sólo con Roy a pedir Halloween?-

-no veo por que no… el coronel es una gran alquimista… -

-no me refiero a eso, hermano… quiero decir que si no vendrás conmigo en la primera vez que iré a pedir Halloween?-

Edward lo medito unos segundos. –umh… no-

-¡eres muy malo conmigo!-

Edward estaba apunto de replicarle algo de mal gusto mas justo antes de poder sonó el timbre de su casa, un timbre que recordaba mucho a la musiquita de suspenso de Chucky, el muñeco diabólico.

-¡yo abro!- gritó Alphonse, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por poder llegar a la puerta, después de unos tres minutos de esfuerzo logró llegar y abrir, fuera estaba el coronel Roy Mustang, con su típico uniforme militar, su parche… y un sombrero con una especie de pañuelo rojo por debajo y rastas falsas cayendo por los lados, de debajo de este.

-¿Al…que te sucedió?- pregunto Mustang preocupado, asomándose por si podía ver a Edward. 'Tal vez me excedí con lo del disfraz que ayude a Alphonse a escoger, Edward se enojó demasiado y volvió a encerrar a su hermano en esa cosa'.

-¿no es original mi disfraz?- preguntó Al admirandose.

-si, en especial porque no puedes caminar… creo que Mustang tendrá que cargarte-

El rostro de Mustang se ilumino al escuchar la voz del mayor de los Elric. Se asomo para ver la cabeza de Edward saliendo de la cocina. NO habia orejitas en su cabeza, pero tal vez…

-ven aquí para que pueda verte, Edward- llamó el coronel, frotando sus manos como mosca antes de un festín. Se llevo una gran decepción al ver a Edward caminar hasta donde se encontraba él, vestido como normalmente lo hacia, con sus pantalones negros y playera del mismo color.

-¿y de que estas disfrazado, Roy?-

-de… Jack Sparrow… con parche… ¿y tú?-

Edward se señaló con orgullo usando el dedo pulgar.

-este año decidí disfrazarme como el Alquimista de Acero… ¿acaso no es increíble mi parecido con ese sujeto tan apuesto?-

Roy se golpeó la frente y Al intervino para excusar a su hermano.

-lo siento, es que Ed es anormal-

Ambos, Ed y Roy, le miraron confundidos por unos segundos.

-arreglaré tu armadura, Al… sinceramente te quedaras sin hijos si sigues intentando caminar con esa cosa-

Edward juntó sus manos y las colocó después sobre el pecho de la gigantesca armadura, esta comenzó a despedir una luz azulada y segundos mas tarde estaba en su lugar una mas pequeña, del tamaño de Alphonse, y en una de las manos había una calabaza hueca hecha de metal con una tapadera removible, de generoso tamaño.

-¡gracias ED!-

-como sea-

-vamos enano… ven con nosotros-

-no lo creo… ahora si me disculpan, deje una calabaza en el horno, adiooooos-

Edward empujó a su hermano fuera de la puerta llevándose consigo a Mustang.

-valla… finalmente- pronunció en voz baja, se asomó por la ventana para asegurase de que Roy y Al ya se hubieran ido, y una vez comprobado esto, corrió a su habitación, se encerró en esta y caminó hasta donde el disfraz.

-quiero que quede claro- inició mirando con severidad a su disfraz –que esto no significa nada ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones-

Tomó entre sus manos las partes del atuendo y las observo… tenia que usarlas.

Se deshizo de su ropa y comenzó a colocarse el atuendo, lentamente, como si no quisiera.

Una vez listo se acercó a su espejo de cuerpo completo y se admiró.

Se veía algo inocente con esas orejas, aunque el resto del disfraz no dejaba mucho en que pensar. El diminuto short resaltaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y las cintas que conformaban la camiseta dejaban grandes pedazos de piel fresca a la vista de ojos curiosos. El alquimista pasó un dedo por su cintura y lo dejó resbalar por su muslo.

Parpadeó confundido y avergonzado.

-¿quien lo habría dicho? El alquimista de acero es narcisista-

Edward se dio la vuelta asustado para encontrarse con la figura de su pecado predilecto sobre su cama, jugueteando con su cabello. Inmediatamente después dio un grito ahogado e intentó cubrirse con sus pantalones que yacían olvidados en el suelo.

-no te veías tan avergonzado hace unos minutos, me pregunto hasta donde hubieras llegado si no hubiera revelado mi presencia-

Edward dejó la cabeza colgando, aun avergonzado.

-sal de mi casa, homúnculo-

-¿dulce o truco?-

El rubio levantó la mirada confundido -¿Qué has dicho?-

-¿dulce…- el homúnculo de cabello verde se levantó de la cama con lentitud y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño alquimista quien se aferraba a sus pantalones, lo acorraló contra el espejo frío y colocó su cara a solo unos centímetros de la del otro chico -… o truco?-

Edward sonrió con superioridad. -dulce-

El otro se quedó quieto parpadeando desconcertado unos segundos.

-ahhh… ¡lo echaste a perder!- gruñó Envy alejándose y moviendo los brazos alrededor de él.

-¿por qué?-

-supuse que dirías truco… entonces yo me transformaría en algo… y después te haría pagar de manera _sucia_- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en pose pensativa –no se me ocurre que hacer con dulce…-

Edward rodó los ojos y dejó caer el pantalón al suelo. –¡duuuuh!- le gritó al homúnculo señalando su cuerpo, decorado con el atrevido atuendo.

-no, aun no se me ocurre nada…- dijo Envy con la cabeza ladeada, se sentó en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas y se golpeó la frente lentamente con su puño encerrado en tela negra y suave.

-eres un estúpido-

-cállate… podría matarte si se me antojara, aquí y ahora-

-o podrías pensar que tiene en relación lo dulce con la situación actual-

-nada-

-estaba comiendo chocolate hace unos minutos…- probó Edward mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

-¿estaba bueno?-

-¡claro! Era dulce…-

-Hace tiempo que no saboreo chocolate- Envy se cruzó de brazos y alzó la vista al techo –iré por un poco ya que se me ocurra que hacer con lo dulce, tú y yo-

Edward se sintió con ganas de usar su pantalón para ahorcar a su pecado favorito y meterle un poco de sentido común en esa hermosa cabeza suya.

-hoy me puse de esa loción extraña que robaste para mí-

-la que tiene aroma frutal y según eso sabor dulzón-

-esa misma-

-¿y funciona bien?-

-creo que si… huelo a frutas… pero no me he probado aun… para saber si tengo sabor dulce-

Envy se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, observando el techo blanco con sus ojos púrpuras, sus finas cejas estaban fruncidas y tenia una expresión de preocupación y fastidio, Edward suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, fue hasta donde Envy y se sentó sobre su vientre.

-ahora no, enano, trato de pensar-

-¡olvídalo ya! Supongamos que en ves de dulce dije truco¿esta bien?-

Los ojos violáceos del homúnculo se fijaron en las doradas orbes seductoras del alquimista sobre él. Asintió con aire ausente y siguió mirando el techo.

Edward esperó unos minutos hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Envy no haría nada, entonces se inclinó sobre él y le habló al oído, asegurándose de dejar sus labios bien juntos a este: -vale ¿no te transformaras o algo?-

-no puedo concentrarme…- respondió el sujeto de cabello verde alzando los brazos y enredándolos en la cintura de Edward.

-maldita sea… ¡piensa Envy¡Chocolate igual a dulce… loción frutal dulzona igual a dulce, besos, abrazos y demás igual a dulce¿Qué mas necesitas?-

-que mi enano deje de gritar… realmente ¿crees que soy estúpido o algo parecido?-

-si-

-cállate, infeliz-

Para asegurase de que el alquimista cumpliera con la orden que le había sido dada, Envy presionó sus labios contra los del chico sobre él y subió su mano hasta detrás de su cuello para atraerlo hacia si y no dejarle escapar. El homúnculo mordisqueaba con fuerza el labio inferior de su compañero esporádicamente, Edward dejó escapar una especie de quejido, Envy le ignoró y continúo.

-¡Envy, harás que me sangre!-

-la sangre es dulce-

-claro que no, estas loco-

-un poco. ¿A donde crees que vas?-

-estoy huyendo, tonto-

Edward se alejó gateando de manera sugestiva, Envy se levantó a una pose sentada de nuevo y le observó escurrirse por un lado de la cama. Rodó los ojos y se puso en pie, se subió a esta que crujió bajo su peso, pero Envy estaba más concentrado en atrapar a su conejito que escapaba de él.

Se asomó al otro lado de la cama… Edward no estaba ahí. Antes de que Envy supiera nada o pudiera reaccionar se encontró a si mismo siendo atrapado contra las sabanas por un par de fuertes brazos y un cuerpo, que le obligo a dejarse caer, sobre él.

-eso es trampa, quítate de encima-

-no… ¡me lastimaste!-

-bah, no seas maricahhhggghhh- Envy tuvo que reprimir cualquier otro sonido que quisiera haber salido de su boca enterrando su cabeza entre las sabanas, Edward mordía su cuello con delicadeza, que producía una sensación placentera. Dejó de luchar por su libertad, y se concentró en aguantar la respiración.

---------------

-eres un bastardo tramposo, enano-

- y tú hablas demasiado… cállate ya, tengo sueño-

-no tienes condición… yo sigo fresco-

-yo a diferencia tuya, homúnculo, me canso…-

-por eso eres aburrido-

-¿quieres divertirte, Envy?- preguntó Edward levantando un parpado apenas lo suficiente para ver la señal afirmativa que le daba su amante, acompañada de una sonrisa pervertida.

-recoge mi traje de conejito del suelo… no quiero que Al lo vea- acto seguido enterró la cabeza de nuevo en su cómoda almohada y se dejó vencer.

-tu hermano tiene razón, eres una cosa aburrida- le aclaró Envy.

-maldita sea ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-lo suficiente para saber que no comiste chocolate hoy… asi que me debes esa- Envy rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, volteo a ver la puerta y comenzó a transformarse unos segundos después, Edward estaba apunto de preguntar cuando escucho la respuesta a sus dudas.

-¡nii-saaaaan! He vuelto-

Cuando Alphonse entró a la habitación creyó ver una luz extraña y escuchó movimiento desesperado en la cama de su hermano.

-¿Ed, estas bien?-

-claro, de maravilla…-rió nerviosamente -cuéntame ¿como te fue?-

Alphonse encendió la luz de la habitación, se sentó sobre la cama de su hermano y le relató todo lo que había echo, desde pedir dulces, hasta arrojar huevos por iniciativa de Mustang a una casa. Una vez que Alphonse logró convencer a Edward de aceptar la mitad del botín se retiro a dormir. Antes de salir sin embargo decidió aclarar su última duda.

-Edward ¿Por qué hay un traje de conejita de Playboy tirado en el suelo?-

Si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño, Alphonse habría podido jurar haber escuchado una risa burlona, y le echo la culpa a la falta de descanso el que Edward lo hubiera echado de su cuarto gritando que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

No se cuestionó más y se fue a dormir.

-Envy te odio-

-yo igual… nos vemos en la próxima festividad en la que el aburrido de tú se rehusé a participar, enano… espérame-

-con ansias- respondió sarcástico Edward…

Sonrió una vez que el homúnculo había salido por la ventana de su habitación. Ese regalo de Halloween había sido mil veces que un montón de aburridos, causa caries, dulces. Ya estaba esperando la siguiente celebración con desesperación… se preguntó que nuevo disfraz se conseguiría Envy para él… y pensándolo bien ¿Qué demonios había echo ese tonto con el otro traje de conejito?

Momentos después el sueño lo reclamó como suyo y perdió la conciencia, con el dulce sabor de cierto homúnculo en la boca.

-----------

-¡Wrathy!-  
-¿qué?-  
-mira lo que te traje, estúpido-  
-oh valla… un disfraz de conejo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes que haga con él, Envy? ¬¬-  
-……-

* * *

No tengo viiiiiida! me gusta hacer cosas clicheadas xD y nada originales yupi ¬¬  
Estoy conciente de que probablemente en Amestris no se celebra Halloween, pero déjenme a mi y mis fantasías ser felices… booh… esto fue alguna especie de ... no se que fue, pero fue divertido escribirlo! Los diálogos son lo que mas me gusta xD  
Haha esta bastante aburrido, pero que puedo decir… no sirvo para esto... los one shots no son mi fuerte... apesto en ellos, ya me voy. 

Eso, y no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacen Edward, Envy y Alphonse en Amestris ni de cómo llegaron…creo que tomaron un vuelo tras-dimensional de ultimo segundo y psz… huhuhu  
No me maten plis... desde el año pasado estaba queriendo escribir un fic halloweenesco (de otra serie lo que sea, fuera o sera...), pero se me paso el tiempo y a penas el sabado pasado me anime a escribir algo... u.u patetico...  
(no aun no me animo a escribir nada que pase de besos y abrazos... n.n )

··Blue Windy··


End file.
